


Bone's Bar & Grill

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2011 SeSa "Make the Yuletide Gay."  The request, I believe, was for an AJ/Kevin story, and that's all I can remember.  This work has a sequel:  "Prove It."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone's Bar & Grill

“AJ, that table of ten in the back is getting grabby again,” Christina snapped as she plunked pitchers of beer onto a large tray. “And it’s getting annoying. Can you please go say something?”

AJ McLean signed and rolled up the sleeves of his button-down black shirt. “Sure, Chris, no problem. Sorry about that.”

“I hate fucking bachelor parties,” she griped. “I don’t care if it’s Christmas. They need to keep their fucking hands to themselves. I’m not their damn present.”

“You’re cute, though,” AJ said, loyally, looking her over from her black ankle boots with the sparkling high heels, up over the Daisy Duke shorts to the blond and pink braids piled on her head.

“Thanks, AJ. Even though I know you only appreciate me as a work of art and not as someone you want to screw.” She popped a kiss on his cheek and carefully walked away with her full tray.

AJ sighed and headed for the table in the back. He loved his job, loved owning his own bar, but sometimes the last thing he wanted to do was actually deal with the public. “Fellas, how we doin’ back here?” He called out to the large table of young men.

“AWESOME!” A man screamed, and the others laughed.

“I take it you’re the groom?” AJ asked, and the others nodded. AJ crossed his wiry arms over his thin chest, the color of his many tattoos a vibrant contrast to his black shirt. “Congratulations. She something special?”

“Hell, yeah!” The man replied, and the other men yelled in agreement.

“I bet she is. I’m sure you all have someone special. If not a someone special, then a mom, or a sister, right?” They all looked at him in drunken confusion, and a few of them nodded. “Well, imagine that girl working hard, maybe in a place like this, trying to make a living. How would you feel if some total stranger started feeling her up?”

“I’d kick that guy’s ass,” one of the men said.

“Exactly. So could you please keep your hands off my wait staff? I agree, she’s hot, but she’s off limits. Okay?” AJ clapped a hand on the groom’s shoulder. “Next round’s on me, boys, okay?” He stalked off before they could answer. When he got back to the bar, he told the bartender, “Howie, the bachelor party in the back gets one more round, then I want you to keep an eye on it. This round’s on the house.”

“Gotcha, AJ.”

AJ moved to the end of the bar and stood behind it. This was the best place to view the entire room. The jukebox was blaring and the place was packed. There was a tiny dance floor in the corner, and sometimes people used it, but most people showed up at Bone’s Bar to drink and eat greasy fattening bar food. Occasionally he brought in a band, but for the most part he kept things simple. Good tunes in the jukebox, good food in the kitchen, good beer on tap.

“Hey, Aje, you mind if I step out for a bit?” Howie pointed to his cellphone. “The baby’s teething, and I wanna check on things.”

“Sure thing, Howie, take fifteen or whatever you need.” AJ walked down the bar, tucking a towel into his waistband. He smiled at a small group of women who were clustered at the bar. “Evening, ladies. What can I get you pretty girls tonight?”

AJ skillfully poured and shook drinks, joking and flirting as he did so. He worked his way down the bar, stopping suddenly as he eyed up the tall man at the end. He had short dark hair and intense green eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a cream colored sweater that fit him as if he had been poured into it. “AJ, here.” Christina suddenly appeared between AJ and the newcomer, shoving money and a check at his hand. “They said you’re covering a round? PLEASE cash them out so I can KICK them out.”

“Calm down, Chrissy.” AJ went to the register and rang up the bill for the bachelor party.

“I don’t know what you said to them, but they didn’t touch me again.” Christina frowned. “A couple of them looked a little pissed, though.”

“I’m not too concerned,” AJ said, handing her the change. “Get them outta here. Call if you need me.” He headed back down the bar to the handsome man. “Hey there. What can I get ya?”

“Huh? Oh.” The man looked up from studying his hands. “Um…beer, I guess?”

“You sure about that?” AJ’s rare smile flashed out.

“Yes. Beer. Whatever you wanna pull is fine.”

“I could pull the most expensive stuff I got,” AJ pointed out.

“I don’t care as long as it’s not light.” The man shuddered.

“One non-light beer, coming up.” AJ pulled a draft of the first thing his hand touched. He tossed a cocktail napkin down and set the beer on it. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” The man curled his hand around the glass, barely glancing at AJ.

“You okay, man?” AJ studied the handsome face. He wasn’t drunk, AJ was certain of that, but he looked…crushed. “Need me to call anyone?”

The man snorted and took a long gulp of the beer. “No one to call,” he said finally. His green eyes met AJ’s brown gaze and he blushed a bit. “Sorry. Guess you’re used to losers sitting at your bar, pouring out their sob stories.”

“It doesn’t happen that often, believe it or not,” AJ said. “That’s all in the movies.”

“I see.”

AJ opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud, “Hey, DICKHEAD!”

He looked up to see the bachelor party on their way out the door. The two designated drivers were herding the others out the door, but the groom and two other men held back. “May I help you, gentlemen?”

“You’re a fucking ass, giving us that lecture. If I didn’t have better things to do, I’d so beat you into next week,” the groom slurred.

“I’m sorry I’m gonna miss out on that,” AJ said, shrugging. “You all have a good night.” He turned back to the man at the bar. “Fuckers,” he muttered, then put on a pleasant smile. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” the man said as Howie hurried back.

“Sorry, Aje. You okay?”

“Fine. Everything good at home?”

“Yeah. It’s good.” Howie turned to a new group at the far end of the bar. “What can I get ya, folks?”

“I’m AJ, by the way.” AJ held out a tattooed hand and the man eyed it up. “They don’t rub off on you, I promise.”

The man chuckled. “I have a few of my own, but nothing like this. I’m Kevin.”

“Nice to meet you, Kevin. You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kevin sighed. “Just need another beer in a minute.”

“Will do.” AJ pulled another beer and had it ready.

“Mother FUCKERS!” Christina almost shrieked as she slammed her tray down on the bar.

“Uh, Chrissy?” AJ said quietly, tilting his head towards Kevin.

“Sorry,” she said, smiling sweetly at Kevin. He smiled back. “Mother FUCKERS,” she growled in a lower voice. “Left me ten bucks. TEN BUCKS. You saw what they ordered, and there’s a fucking ten dollar bill on the table?”

“They looked like the type,” AJ agreed. As he saw Christina’s face turn redder, he held up a hand. “Calm down, Chris. That’s why I put gratuity on the check.” He handed her a fifty dollar bill. “I figured they’d probably be too drunk to notice.”

Christina squealed and leaned over the bar to hug AJ. “Thanks, Aje.” She smacked another kiss on his cheek and bounced away.

He wiped at his face. “It’s days like this that make me wish I woulda become a garbage man, or something.”

“This is your place?” Kevin asked, and AJ nodded.

“Yup. Took a chance and bought it two years ago.”

“Bone’s?”

AJ laughed. “Yeah, everyone asks. Lots of reasons behind it. Old nickname, I’m skin and bones, I like skull things…” AJ leaned in a bit, deciding to be brave. Kevin didn’t look like he’d kick his ass. “A bit of a play on my sexual preference.”

Kevin smiled, and AJ was shocked by how much it improved his already handsome face. “Wow. I get it.”

“Good. Glad to see you smiling.” Kevin dipped his head a bit, grinning.

“AJ, Joey says he needs you to come talk to some underage kids at the door. They don’t understand why they can’t come in after nine; say they’re only here to eat.” Another waitress, Britney, stopped by the bar, cracking her gum.

“SURE they are,” AJ said. “And get rid of the gum, Brit.” He smiled at Kevin. “Enjoy yourself, Kevin.”

“Thanks.”

Britney walked away with AJ, making a big point of swallowing her gum. “He’s hot.”

“Damn skippy, he is.”

“He watched you walk away,” Britney murmured, swerving to the side to stop at a table.

AJ dealt with the kids at the door, keeping one eye on Kevin. Kevin turned so he could look across the room, but his eyes kept darting to find AJ. AJ finally talked the kids into leaving, clapping Joey on the back. “Thanks for letting me know about this, Joe.”

AJ had no good reason to go linger at the bar without it being blatantly obvious that he wanted to talk to Kevin. He slowly made his way around the room, greeting regulars and checking on random tables. He trusted Britney, Christina and Mandy to keep things moving on the floor, and Howie kept things sane at the bar. He was very lucky to have a good staff to keep things running smoothly under his supervision. Made the lonely nights in his apartment above the bar a bit easier to bear, knowing he didn’t need to stress at his actual job.

AJ finally made his way back to the bar, leaning casually on the end nearest Kevin. “I’ve never been here,” Kevin said finally. “Don’t get out this way much.”

“You don’t look the type,” AJ said, grinning to keep the edge off his words. The bar wasn’t in the worst part of town, but it wasn’t exactly the happening part of town, either. “Let me guess…attorney.”

“God, no,” Kevin said, sounding offended. “I’m actually a chiropractor.”

“Really.” AJ’s eyes widened. “I can honestly say I’ve never met a chiropractor before.” He allowed himself the brief dream of Kevin’s arms around him, pulling him close and snapping his bones into alignment before slowly fucking them all apart again.

“Yep. I set people straight. Literally.” Kevin finished his beer. “One more for the road?”

“You driving?” AJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope. Cab.”

“Good.” AJ pulled him one last beer and printed out his check, setting both on the bar in front of Kevin.

“I…left my car somewhere,” Kevin said finally. “I’ll have to get it later.”

“I see.” AJ didn’t see, but he knew when to say as little as possible.

“AJ, do you think it’s possible to believe you know absolutely everything there is to know about someone, then realize you probably never knew them at all?” Kevin asked suddenly.

“Kevin, you do not know how much I agree with that statement,” AJ said, thinking of JC. Blue eyes, amazing smile, legs for days…and a hunger for acceptance and success that drove him across the country without another look back.

Kevin smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I found that out tonight,” he said softly. “Thought I knew everything. Ends up, I didn’t know shit. There they were, folded up together, this…pile of arms and legs.” Kevin shook his head.

“I’m sorry, man.” Before he knew it, AJ reached out to touch Kevin’s hand. AJ snatched his hand back quickly.

“It’s okay.” Kevin looked down at his beer. “M’gonna nurse this for a bit, then roll out.”

“Okay, Kevin. Come back any time. I love to listen.” AJ shrugged. “Part of the whole bartender slash bar owner duties.”

“Thanks, AJ.” Kevin held out his hand and AJ shook it.

AJ moved down the bar to start helping Howie take inventory of what they needed to stock. He forced himself not to keep looking down at Kevin, and an hour later, when he stood up and stretched, Kevin was gone.

“You got this all under control, Howie?” AJ looked at the clock. “Damn. It’s twelve-thirty already?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Mandy and Britney had left for the evening, and Christina was taking care of the four groups of people scattered around the room. “Looks like it’s slowing down. You go on home. I know you were in here early cracking the books.”

“Thanks, man.” AJ grabbed Howie by the hand and pulled him into a half-hug. “Give my love to Leigh. I haven’t seen her in forever. Tell her I’m going through withdrawal.”

Howie rolled his eyes. “You know a dinner invite is perpetually open for you, AJ.”

“I know. Good night, man.” AJ pulled his jacket from under the bar and slipped into it, the leather warm and soothing. He called a good night to Christina and headed out the door.

AJ flipped up his collar against the bite of the winter breeze and shivered a bit. He only had to walk around the corner to get to his door; the bar was on a corner lot, and he lived in the two-story loft above. The street was deserted, so he was surprised to see two men lingering at the corner. “You may want to go down a few blocks to get a cab,” he offered. “We don’t see much traffic down here this late.”

“You’re just so fucking helpful, aren’t you?” One of the men snarled.

AJ’s eyes widened as he recognized a member of the bachelor party, but he kept his cool. “Just trying to save you some trouble. You guys have a good one.” He turned and started walking towards his door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“We ARE trouble,” the other man said, and AJ snorted.

“Sorry. It’s just so LAME. That whole line. Lame.” AJ shrugged the man’s hand away. “You two have had way too much to drink. Why don’t you go inside and have Howie call a cab for you, okay?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” The first man asked. He was taller than AJ by about three or four inches, and he used every inch of it to get in AJ’s face. “You spout that bit inside about us respecting women, or whatever…”

“I’m nobody, man, except in MY bar. I’m the boss there, and I don’t like you touching my friends.” AJ gave the man a gentle shove. “Now, get out of my face.”

A fist slamming into his jaw sent AJ back against the side of the building. “Shut the fuck up,” the second man snarled, and followed that punch with another.

 

AJ rolled over, groaning and spitting blood onto the sidewalk. “You two are so fucking badass, huh?” a familiar voice was saying. “Two against one makes you so tough.” AJ opened a swollen eye and saw the two men having their heads cracked together. “We should call the cops, have you arrested. And I would, if I didn’t already know you’re planning on being in a wedding tomorrow.” AJ slowly sat up, leaning against the building as the world carouselled around him. “AJ, you’re awake. Good. Just stay there. I’m taking these fuckers inside so someone can call them a ride. Unless you want to press charges.”

“No,” AJ rasped. “Take…them to Joey. He’ll…take care of it. At the door.”

AJ leaned his head back and closed his eyes, but the world spun just as much that way. He concentrated on breathing until he heard footsteps. “AJ. You still with me, man?”

“Yeah.”

“M’gonna help you up.” Strong hands took him under the arms and slowly stood him up.

“Fuck,” AJ groaned, one hand on his head and the other at his side. He tilted his head up until his savior came into focus. “KEVIN?”

“Yeah.” Kevin looked around. “Let’s not talk here. It’s freezing, and you need some first aid.”

“My door…” AJ weakly pointed down the sidewalk and started stumbling.

“Whoa.” Kevin put an arm around his shoulders, keeping him steady.

“Fuck,” AJ mumbled. He was all about Kevin as the knight in shining armor, but this was embarrassing. He managed to dig his keys out and unlock the door, then led the way up the spiral staircase to the second floor. He flipped on lights, and the kitchen and living area were soon illuminated. “Sorry the place is a mess…not expecting visitors.” AJ put his keys on the island that separated the kitchen from the living room.

“It’s fine. This is really nice,” Kevin said, taking off his coat and placing it on a barstool. “All yours?”

“If you’re asking if I live alone, yes, I do,” AJ said, smiling, then wincing. “I have the upstairs as well…bathroom and bedroom up there.”

“Must be some bedroom,” Kevin said, then blushed. “I…I mean, because it’s the whole floor and everything. Um, you have a first aid kit?”

“I’m a nightmare in the kitchen, so, yes, it’s in here. Third drawer,” AJ said, slowly sitting down on another barstool.

Kevin found a clean washcloth in another drawer and came over to AJ. “Do you want to do this or should I? It’s gonna burn no matter what. Guy must’ve had a ring on or something.”

“You do it…and talk to me. Why are you even still here?”

“Well, I wandered down the block to get a cab, but I was thinking so hard that I found myself walking around the block. I got back up there, and there weren’t really any cabs.” Kevin winced in sympathy as he scraped away some dried blood. “I came back just as those assholes were kicking you.”

“Ah,” AJ said, gently poking at his side. “That explains why it feels like someone’s stabbing me.”

“I’m glad I came along,” Kevin said softly, his green eyes meeting AJ’s. “It could have been worse.”

“It would have been fine,” AJ said lightly. “But thank you. You’re my hero.” AJ put an adoring look on his face and Kevin rolled his eyes.

“You might need stitches,” Kevin said, his finger gently brushing against AJ’s cheek. AJ’s eyes fluttered shut against his will. When he opened them again, Kevin was still close, his eyes slowly wandering over AJ’s face down to his lips.

“I’m…sure I’ll be fine. Thank you.” AJ slowly slid off the barstool. “I’m gonna take a shower. You…you can stay here tonight, if you want.” AJ didn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. “It’s so late. Then, tomorrow, we’ll call you a cab and get you where you need to be.”

“AJ, I…” They were interrupted by the chirp of Kevin’s cellphone. He looked at the screen, and visibly paled. “YES?” Kevin snapped. “How nice of you to notice. No, I went out. My car’s still there.” Kevin paused, looking at the ceiling. AJ noticed the anger pulsing through every line of Kevin’s body, though he also saw the tears in Kevin’s eyes. He didn’t want to listen, but couldn’t walk away. “I saw enough. I’ll be back this weekend to get my things. Yes, I mean it.” Kevin’s hand clenched the edge of the island. “Nick, I caught you fucking someone else. In the bed I thought you only shared with me. Tell me, Nick, is there a revolving door on it?” AJ’s mouth fell open, but he said nothing. “Look, Nick, this isn’t the time. There will never be a good time, but this definitely isn’t the time. We’ll talk tomorrow, when I get my car. Good-bye.” Kevin hung up and slammed the phone on the counter, causing AJ to jump. Kevin looked up. “Sorry about that.”

“Want another drink?” AJ said simply. “I know I could use one.” He went to the cupboard and poured them both a half-glass of whiskey without waiting for Kevin’s reply. He slowly made his way to the sofa and sat down.

Kevin sat next to him, staring into his glass. “We met at a convention in town. He worked at the hotel where the meetings were held. He was so fucking beautiful. Long legs, blond hair, sun-kissed skin…” AJ couldn’t help but think that it was everything HE wasn’t, but didn’t say anything. “Our eyes met and that was it. I never thought he’d want someone like me. He’s nine years younger…this free spirit…and I’m an old, boring chiropractor, for God’s sake. But it worked, or so I thought…it’s been over a year.” Kevin took a gulp of the whiskey. “I came over to his place and found him in bed with some other kid. About the same age…built like a Greek God…a mess of curls…” Kevin shook his head and chuckled. “I don’t blame him. Hell, I thought he was hot and I was busy hating his ass.” Kevin looked at AJ. “Oh, I’m bisexual, in case you missed that.”

AJ choked on his drink, more from the sudden humor than the statement. “Um, thanks for the clarification.”

“I figured we wouldn’t last, but this…this betrayal.” Kevin slammed the glass down on the coffee table and drew the back of his hand over his eyes.

“I understand,” AJ said softly, and Kevin glared at him. “No. I do.” He got up and went to the tiny desk against the wall. He opened the bottom drawer and took out a framed photo. He handed it to Kevin, who looked at a smiling AJ, both arms around the waist of a slender man with smooth curls and a smile that crinkled his blue eyes. “I met JC at an open mic night we had at the bar. Boy sings like a fucking angel. And fucks like a demon,” AJ added with a wry grin. “We were together for two years. He could sing, he wrote songs, he could dance, he painted…he moved in here and it was like the place filled with inspiration. Then he was given the opportunity to sing backup for some dumbass teen idol, and he left for California without a word. In the middle of the night. Left a fucking NOTE.” AJ took the photo back and looked at for a long moment. “I’m not sure which is worse, Kevin. Walking in on someone fucking your heart, or having them fuck it while you slept.”

“I don’t know either,” Kevin admitted. He looked at AJ. “Something drew me back to the bar. I could have called four-one-one and gotten a cab, but something made me walk back. Scared me to death when I saw you on the ground.”

AJ slid a little closer to Kevin on the sofa. “My knees went weak when I first saw you at the bar,” he confided. “You were so gorgeous.”

Kevin dipped his head. “You don’t have to…”

“I know I don’t have to. I got the vibe we were telling the truth here.” AJ put his hand on Kevin’s knee. “You’re not ready for anything. I know that. But just…keep me in mind, okay? You know where I work, where I live.” AJ shrugged. “We could hang out. As friends.”

“I’d like that. I can honestly say I’ve never been friends with a bar owner before,” Kevin teased, quoting AJ from earlier.

AJ slowly leaned in and gave Kevin a very tender, very chaste kiss on the lips. “He doesn’t deserve you,” he said softly. “And you deserve better than that. I’m not saying it’s me, but you don’t deserve THAT. I want you to know that.”

“Thank you.” Kevin kissed AJ back, slowly and gently, trying not to bruise the already swollen lips. “You need a shower,” he said finally. “I think I will crash here, if you’re sure it’s okay.”

“That sofa is the most comfortable piece of furniture on the planet, next to my bed,” AJ said, standing up. “Trust me. I’ve passed out on it many times.”

“Okay.” Kevin stood as well. “Thank you, AJ.”

“Thank YOU.” AJ squeezed Kevin’s shoulder, then slowly headed for the stairs.

 

FOUR MONTHS LATER

 

“Damn,” Christina muttered, elbowing Britney as they stood at the bar.

“DAMN,” Britney echoed. “Is that…Kevin?”

“Yes,” Christina said.

Howie looked up from making a daiquiri and did a double-take. “I could work out for the rest of my LIFE and not look like that,” he said with a sigh. “Jerk.” The girls giggled.

“Think AJ will notice?” Britney asked, and Christina stared at her.

“You really are as dumb as you look.”

“It’s been months,” Howie said. “I know Kevin’s on the rebound, and I know they’re friends now and all…but this is ridiculous.”

“I give them two more weeks,” Britney said, slapping a five dollar bill on the bar.

“One week,” Howie said, adding his own money.

Christina eyed Kevin as he walked back to AJ. “Five days.”

 

“Seven plus two is nine times three is twenty-seven and I am totally fucked.” AJ threw down his pencil and banged his head on the table. When it was time to deal with math and the books, he did much better work in the busy buzzing of the bar than in his quiet apartment. He was set up at a booth in the back, large thermos of coffee at his side.

“Um, what did the table ever do to you?” A voice said at the edge of the booth.

“Go away, Kevin. If I have to hear you tell me one more time how smart I would be to get an actual accountant, I will castrate you.”

“Now, would that help either of us?” Kevin asked, and AJ looked up.

His mouth fell open before he could stop it. Kevin wore a pair of low-hanging black track pants and a grey tank top. The tank top was snug against the muscles of his abs, and his biceps bulged. “You don’t look like a chiropractor,” AJ said weakly.

“Thank you.” AJ motioned for him to sit down, but Kevin shook his head. “I gotta get home and shower. I just left the gym.”

“Obviously.” AJ composed himself and tried to look aloof.

“I have a date tonight.”

“Oh.” AJ’s brain whirled around worlds like “jealous” and “date?” and “fuck” but he simply said. “Good for you. I’m glad you’re ready.”

“Me, too.” Kevin smiled. “Pick you up at seven?”

AJ’s mouth fell open again. “What?”

“Seven. You like Thai food, right?”

“Yes.” AJ pulled himself out of the booth, mentally cursing the three inch difference in their height. “Are you asking me out?”

“I think we’ve both waited long enough. I am asking you out on a date. Do I really need to ask, though?”

“I’m not that easy,” AJ said in annoyance. Kevin raised a bushy eyebrow. “Okay, I AM that easy.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Kevin smirked and AJ almost whimpered. “Seven o’clock, wear something decent…like that burgundy sweater you look so hot in. I’ll meet you down here.”

“Okay,” AJ said, for once at a loss for words.

Kevin took pity on him. “You’ve been far too patient for far too long, AJ. You helped me move that stuff out of Nick’s house, you listened when I ranted and raved. You’ve been a great friend. But I want more and I want it with you.”

“Okay,” AJ repeated.

Kevin nodded, and turned around to leave. He turned back, and gave AJ a quick peck on the lips. “See you at seven.”

“Bye,” AJ said, staring after him. He was shocked out of his reverie by a whoop from Christina, who grabbed money from Britney and Howie.

“I was the closest!”

“You bet on us?” AJ yelled. The three nodded, and AJ could only grin. “I gotta go upstairs, Howie.” AJ gathered his things together. “I have a date.”

THE END


End file.
